The Moon Knows Everything
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A romantic story of how two certain Gryffindors came together under the moon...Hint: Ron and Hermione . I've edited it slightly, adding some extra bits to make it more mushy and sappy. Hope you like the changes!


The Moon Knows Everything  
  
Disclaimer: No…I do not own Harry Potter…all the credit goes to J K Rowling…all hail the author that made the impossible to happen!  
  
  
The night sky was sparkling with stars of various sizes while the night clouds mystified the horizon, providing a beautiful night landscape. The Hogwarts castle, under the night sky, seemed to glow in a silver aura as the moon radiated its silver rays across the fabulous architectural structures.  
  
The whole school was asleep but there were two Gryffindors who weren't.   
  
There was a lit window at the Gryffindor tower's common room and a young girl was looking out from it. The girl had shoulder-length bushy brown hair and twinkling amber eyes. She was clad in her nightgown outlining her graceful physique. A moon ray shone through the open window basking her in a silver light, giving her an appearance of an angel.   
She sat on the ledge while dreamily gazing at the beautiful countryside landscape bathed in the faint moonlight, in front of her. While admiring the sight before her, her thoughts were focused on one topic: Ron Weasley. Yes, the boy who had a fiery temper that matched his red hair. The one who always started arguments with her over homework and school. The one who saved her from the troll with Harry. The one who mastered Professor McGonagall's transfigured giant chessboard. The one who liked Quidditch with a passion. The one who tried to defend her from Malfoy when he called her 'Mudblood'. The one whom she loved secretly with her heart, body and soul.  
A lonely tear trailed slowly down her cheek before a few more cascaded down in small rivers of salt water. The girl's face was pulled into a sad expression of longing and desire. She had so often wished that she could gather up the courage to confess her feelings to Ron that she loved him ever since he saved her from the troll back in their first year. But every time she would lose the nerve and cover up by arguing with him instead. This broke her heart, why could she just get along with the male redhead? Why do they argue all the time? Why couldn't she just look at him straight in the eye and say 'I love you, Ronald Weasley'? She knew why. She knew that he wouldn't feel the same for her. She didn't want to jeopardize the friendship that they had now. The sad thoughts brought more tears to her eyes. She turned away from the window and curled up on an armchair near the fireplace. The warm flames that crackled in the fireplace always brought comfort to her heart. But this time the warmth of the fire didn't matter to her. She sobbed silently as she brought her hands to her tear stained face and hugged her knees closed to her chest. Her sobs echoed throughout the room, but she didn't care. She was unaware that a boy who was still having trouble sleeping would soon hear her cries.  
  
A boy with coppery red hair of sixteen years sighed and sat up in bed, shaking his head. He had been trying to get to sleep during the past six hours and had given up. He looked around the dormitory. He enviously eyed the other boys who were sleeping so peacefully and undisturbed.   
The sixteen-year-old teenager had a muscular physique that was hidden by his striped pajamas. His freckled face was locked with a charming grin that could make a girl drop dead from just seeing it. His beautiful chestnut-coloured eyes always shone with a mischievous twinkle and his fiery red hair added the last touch to his charm.   
He got up from his bed and strode over to a nearby window, which was situated near Harry's bed. Sitting at the ledge, he gazed at the wondrous countryside landscape along with the moon high over the night horizon shining its soft radiance over the region. The moonlight trailed into the window, bathing Ron with the silvery moon rays. Anyone who would see him at this moment would think that he was a guardian angel descending from the heavens.  
But he wasn't admiring the beautiful sight beheld before him; his thoughts were distracted on one thing that sat in his mind like a rock: Hermione Granger. Yes, the girl who always scored points from her homework assignments and top grades from her examinations. The one who bored him with her lectures and argued over insignificant things with him. The one who became his and Harry's friend after the troll incident back in their first year. The one who set Snape's cloak on fire during Harry's first Quidditch match. The one who fought for Buckbeak's case back in the third year. The one who he thought was the prettiest, most compassionate and cleverest girl he had ever met.  
He sighed to himself; he couldn't get Hermione out of his mind. He often cursed himself for not bringing up the courage to speak to her in person without starting up an argument. Why can't he just lock up his rough temperament and stubborn attitude in his mind whenever she's in his presence? Why can he just say the five little words known as 'I love you, Hermione Granger'? He knew the reason for it. She wouldn't like returning her feelings to a hot-tempered, stubborn, egotistical idiot like him. As he thought of it, he felt depressed and a heavy weight fell onto his mind.   
Something snapped him out of his thoughts. He had heard something. He heard someone…crying. The sobs sounded of…a girl. He quietly crept out of the boys' dormitory, and made his way downstairs to the common room.   
As he reached to the room, he saw something unexpected that made his heart cry out. He saw a sobbing Hermione, the love of his life curled up in an armchair.  
  
Ron's face was immediately full of concern as he walked quietly towards where Hermione was sitting. He couldn't see her face, but he could see her shoulders heave up and down as her muffled sobs took over her body. He couldn't bear to see her suffering and he wanted so badly to kiss her tears away and wrap her in his arms. Kneeling in front of her, he hesitantly reached out a hand and placed it on one of her hands.   
  
"Hermione…?" he whispered.   
  
Hermione gradually stopped sobbing and raised her head. Her eyes were red and puffy. Faint trails of tears were noticeable on her pale cheeks. His heart ached for her. She looked so miserable and vulnerable. The bright, energetic girl he knew of all these years was transformed into an unhappy girl, hiding from the world to wallow in her self-pity. Hermione gasped softly when her hand came into contact with his. She held back her stuttering voice as Ron's hand strongly held hers. She secretly savored the moment of enjoying the sensational feeling of Ron's skin against hers. She uncurled herself and placed her feet on the ground, sitting in front of him. She felt her cheeks burn as she stared into the chestnut pools of wonder that belonged only to Ron. Ron was kneeling in front of her as if he was preparing to propose to her.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you sleeping?" inquired Hermione as she stood up, feeling his hand letting go off hers.  
"Couldn't sleep," was Ron's short reply.  
"Oh…" Hermione felt stupid for saying that, especially in front of him.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is something the matter? What are you doing up?" asked Ron, his inquisitive eyes mixed with kindness and concern looking at the girl.  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes. She didn't feel comfortable of talking about what she was thinking previous moments ago. But…Ron was her friend and friends never keep secrets from each other. She inhaled softly and walked over to the open window where the moon rays were shining through with Ron following behind her. Making sure that Ron is paying attention, she started to speak.  
  
"Ron…I've been keeping a secret…a secret that has never been revealed to anyone all these years…a secret that kept on building that it's slowly tearing me apart …I didn't want to reveal it to Parvati…Lavender…Ginny…Harry or e-even…you…because I feel afraid that it might ruin the friendship that we are having now…I don't want to lose that friendship we have, Ron…I feel so scared…and confused that I just locked it in my heart…I thought I would keep it safe…but I was wrong, i-it just kept on going…it invaded my thoughts…I even find it hard to concentrate on my work…I-I…just…d-d-don't know…" Hermione trailed off. New tears were forming on the brink of her eyes and her sobs are once again threatening to go out of her throat, "I'm so scared, Ron…I'm so scared…"  
"Hermione…" whispered Ron, as he tilted her chin to look at her. He continued speaking as he gazed into her sorrowful face, "Please continue…I know it's hard to keep a secret…it's not good to keep it within yourself…you may lose your sanity that way…I think you might feel better if you talk about it…no matter how devastating it may be…Harry and I will always be there for you…after all, that's are what friends for…aren't they?" said Ron, smiling reassuringly at her.   
  
Hermione felt like melting into his embrace when she gazed at the lovely sight of Ron's smiling face. It wasn't like Ron to be so…gentle and kind towards her. He also sounded so wise…wise beyond his years. He acted so maturely towards her, unlike the other times when he would use his temper to solve his predicaments. She had underestimated him all these years. She tried to smile back, but her face expressed a sad grin. She continued talking after finding the strength to continue.   
  
"Ron…I have a confession to make…"  
  
She trailed off, her courage rapidly fading as she struggled to find the rights words to say.  
Ron eyed her carefully. Hermione was usually calm and reserved when speaking, but it wasn't like her to hold back what she wanted to say. The boy nodded for her to continue, patiently waiting for her to formulate her speech.  
Hermione looked at Ron squarely in his eyes. She wringed her hands nervously. Her lip quivered and her voice sounded fearful but traced a hint of determination. She spoke of what haunted her mind for the past five years.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I think I'm in love with you…"  
  
Hermione looked down at her feet, now regretting of what she had said. She flinched of what his reaction would be. He would slap her, run away or tell her that he wouldn't want to speak to her ever again.   
A few moments passed, a heavy silence befell on the two teenagers. Unable to withstand the silence between them, Hermione raised her head, expecting the worst to come. Ron didn't do anything. He was as still as a pole. His face was so pale that his freckles can be seen clearly. He wore a shocked facial expression. He was stuttering. Hermione couldn't hold in her tears any longer.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to speak to me ever again…I…I better go…" whispered Hermione, about to turn around to head back upstairs to the girls' dormitory.  
  
But she didn't have a chance to as a strong hand grasped around her left wrist, turning her around to face the other teenager. Ron had a little colour returning to his freckled cheeks but the shocked expression remained. He stammered, trying to say something…anything that hopefully won't scare her.  
  
"H-Hermione…you felt this way…all this time…"  
"Yes, I felt that…there's something special about you when you and Harry saved me from the troll…my feelings for you grow each year…I dismissed those feelings as a crush at first…but I-I couldn't hide them any longer…it just torments my soul just arguing with you…I couldn't bear it…I continued to hope that one day I could spend a time with you without having to start an argument…and that perhaps we could be more than friends…"  
  
After Hermione's little speech, Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started to talk.  
  
"That's too bad…"  
  
Hermione felt her heart sink into the depths within her soul. The tears that stood on the edged poured down her face. She attempted to pull a straight face and hastily wiped her tears away, she didn't want him to see her as a crybaby.   
  
"I understand…"  
"Yeah, it's too bad that it took me longer to realize that I feel…the…same…way…"  
Hermione's tears stopping flowing immediately. She looked up to see Ron's chocolate brown eyes staring at her. His ears were beet red and his cheeks were flushed. He grinned shyly as he clutched both Hermione's hands and whispered the words that she desired to hear after years of waiting and longing.  
  
"I love you, Hermione Granger."  
  
With that, an overjoyed Hermione tackled Ron. Ron was taken back by her sudden approach. But after some time, he felt himself relax into Hermione's embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around him, locking them behind his back, pulling him closer to her. The redheaded youth closed his eyes and gripped her even tighter, enjoying the warmth of the girl's body mixing with his. She buried her head into his chest, inhaling his scent of peppermint candy mixed with cinnamon. The couple danced slowly in the ray of moonlight, swaying side to side without any music. They stay closed to each other, never letting go for each other, afraid that they would soon lose each other. As they stopped, they looked outside.  
  
"The countryside looks so beautiful tonight with the full moon, don't you think, Ron?" she whispered, as her eyes viewed the wonderful sight.   
"No, I think not," Ron said flatly.  
  
Hermione, surprised at Ron's remark, turned around to face him. Ron raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
  
"Because I've seen something more beautiful than this," Ron said  
"Like…what?" questioned Hermione, curiosity marking across her face.   
"You…" he whispered, reaching out to stroke her pink cheek.   
"Oh Ron…" she vaguely replied, closing her eyes and moved closer to him.  
  
She felt her face burn, her heart pounding so fast at a thousand beats per second, her knees feeling weak as her skin rubbed against Ron's cooling touch of his palm. A warm feeling washed over her entire body, cleansing her mind and soul.   
Ron smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him. He silently thanked the heavens for bringing Hermione to him to be his hidden blessing, the reason for living and caring. He felt himself blushing, his body quivering with nervousness and excitement, his heart pounded so fast that it felt as if he had been running in a never-ending marathon as he stared into her shining eyes.   
Their heads moved closer and soon they were inches apart. They were panting rapidly, their breaths warming each other's faces. They moved closer to each other, anticipating the foreknowing moment that they had often dreamed for what it seemed forever. Their lips were millimeters apart. They whispered to each other against each other's mouths.  
  
"I love you, Ron…"  
"I love you, Hermione…"   
  
Their lips finally touched. They could feel the fireworks exploding in their minds and bolts of electricity spread through their bodies. Hermione had never felt anything like this in her entire life. Ron's lips were as soft as the finest silk in the faraway lands; they tasted like the sweetest, rarest candies that could never be found on Earth. Ron sighed in Hermione's mouth. Her mouth fitted so perfectly against his. They were as soft as rose petals and sweet as milk chocolate drops. Hermione wrapped her delicate arms around his neck, while Ron's strong hands found their way around her fragile body. Soon the kiss became more passionate and lasted such a long moment. They melted into each other's embrace, the heat of their newfound love heightening each and every second lost. The teens never wanted the moment to end but they knew that it had to…sooner or later. They broke apart slowly and locked into each other's eyes, their embrace remained stronger as ever. They leaned into each other until their foreheads touched against each other. Ron pulled Hermione into a fierce hug, pressing her against his chest. Hermione pressed herself against his chest, laying her head on a comfortable crook of his shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead and inhaled her heavenly scent of blackberries that was washed within her fine amber strands of hair.   
  
"I didn't know that you are really this romantic…not to mention being mature," she softly praised him, feeling his fingers weaving through her hair.  
"I guess you don't know me that well, Hermione. We Weasleys are full of surprises," chuckled Ron, lazily twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers.  
"I guess you're right…" she agreed, making Ron look at her with surprise. Hermione wasn't an agreeable type of person. He shoved away the thoughts and concentrated into holding his love in his arms. But the thought about Harry invaded his mind.  
"What about Harry?" he suddenly inquired, "What will he say about this?"  
"He has a right to know about this so we can tell him in the morning…but that doesn't mean that we stop being friends with him," Hermione said wisely, putting ease to Ron's worrying mind.  
"I agree…" now it was Hermione's turn to be amazed at Ron's change of attitude.  
  
Hermione raised her head to look lovingly at Ron who smiled back at her. She reached out and cupped his freckled cheek with her hand. She watched with contentment as Ron sighed and leaned into her feathery touch.   
  
"Promise that you'll love me forever…till the day I die…" she sighed, placing a kiss on his cheek, which is cupped by her hand.  
"No, Hermione…I'll love you for all eternity…even after the day when you will leave me," he solemnly vowed, his voice tinged with sadness and anxiety.   
  
As if reading his inner thoughts, she pulled him closer to her and sealed her lips with his once again to take away the building worry in his heart. After pulling apart, she found tears trickling down his cheeks. She reached out and wiped away the tears with her fingers.  
  
"Don't cry, Ron…I'm sorry to make you sad like that and I won't desert you…you're too precious to me," Hermione apologized.   
"It's okay…" Ron assured her, as he pulled back to take a better look at her.   
  
  
After the couple fell into a comfortable silence, the moon rays surrounded them in a silver aura. The moon that hung high up in the night sky seemed to wink at them as they momentarily looked up to admire the starry night before encasing themselves into another loving embrace. The moon, acting as a witness for the romantic event, glowed brightly than ever. It further spread its silvery waves over the entire countryside, full of happiness for the two Hogwarts students.  
Both Gryffindors had found each other's hearts under the full moon. They were finally together…as star-crossed lovers were meant to be.  
  
The End 


End file.
